


Новая жизнь

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Hannibal (TV), To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Абигейл Хоббс выживает, оставаясь для всех мертвой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю GredAndForge за вычитку текста.  
> Фик написан на фандомную битву для команды fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2015

Абигейл прячут в Мейкомбе, в маленьком городке на юге Алабамы. От программы защиты свидетелей ей достался домик с верандой у реки, велосипед, кредит на Южный колледж и инспектор Александра, приказавшая звать ее тетей.

Первый год инспектор, то есть тетя Александра, живет с ней вместе. Абигейл спит в небольшой спальне, а тетя в гостиной на диване. В Мейкомбе низкий уровень преступности, но у тети под подушкой лежит поставленный на предохранитель глок, а на стене висит охотничье ружье. Она защищает Абигейл или готова защищаться от Абигейл? Какая по сути разница?

Абигейл дважды перерезали горло. А умирать ей приходилось трижды. Мелочи. Потому что она умирает каждую ночь. Каждую ночь Уилл Грэм пытается зажать рану на ее шее, и кровь хлещет между его пальцев, брызгами оседает на лице и стекает в лужу на полу. Уилла Грэма бьет дрожь, она чувствует, как трясутся его руки. Он и сам ранен. Она видела, как Ганнибал Лектер всаживает в него нож. Так же, как и она в Ника Бойла. Насадить и вскрыть нутро, как при разделке крупной дичи. Открытые глаза Ника Бойла и его медленное окоченение снились Абигейл часто, пока ей не помог доктор Лектер. Помог, чтобы потом избавиться. Ее жизнь была подарком для Уилла Грэма, но стала наказанием. Нож, вспоровший его живот, причинил меньше боли, чем невозможность спасти ее.

Уилл Грэм подползает ближе, но его хватка на ее горле слабеет. Его пальцы становятся ледяными, и Абигейл страшно: если он умрет, кто же заменит ей отца?

А если он выживет, простит ли он ей доктора Алану Блум? Простит ли ее послушание доктору Лектеру?

Доктор Алана Блум защищала ее. И Абигейл ей отплатила. Толкнула в окно и смотрела, как стекла разрезают кожу на белом лице, изумленном лице, как дождь смывает с нее кровь, как она летит вниз, вместе с осколками — разбитая чайная чашка, которую не склеить.

Дождь обволакивает ее и Уилла, дождь попадает ей в рот и течет полноводной рекой. Они тонут в этой реке, а вокруг них растекается запах меди. От холода Абигейл не может пошевелиться, не получается даже зажмуриться. Все понимать, все ощущать и не иметь возможности что-то сделать — пугает.

В плохие ночи к ним приходят люди. Эти люди забирают у нее Уилла Грэма, кладут на медицинскую каталку. А на нее натягивают черный мешок. И пока его застегивают, Уилл Грэм смотрит с каталки прямо ей в глаза.

В хорошие ночи Уилл Грэм говорит, что она жива. И их вместе везут в больницу. Она засыпает в машине парамедиков, боясь проснуться и увидеть в его глазах, что наделала.

Каждый раз она просыпается от холода. Ей хочется плакать, ей хочется кричать. Ее ночная сорочка промокает от пота, а зубы выбивают дробь. От холода спасает теплый плед. Но уснуть не получается: Абигейл долго лежит и смотрит в темный потолок.

В Мейкомбе никто не мерзнет, недалеко Флорида, вечное лето, даже зимой. А она мерзнет так, будто торчит не в Алабаме, а снова в Миннесоте выкапывает Ника Бойла из снега, пока он смотрит на нее стеклянными глазами.

Абигейл мало разговаривает, чтобы никто ничего не узнал о ней. Она не ест ливер. Не потому, что ее настоящий отец кормил их дома человеческими легкими, почками и печенью, а потому что тете это понравится, и тем людям из ФБР, кто незримо за ней приглядывает, например, Джеку Кроуфорду. К ее причудам быстро привыкают. Тетя не удивляется пледу жарким летом. Соседка, мисс Рейчел Хейверфорд, проводящая все дни на грядках с капустой, к неизменным шарфам на шее. Хозяйка кондитерской лавки, Кэлпурния, ширококостная и дородная дама, к тому, что Абигейл пьет чай без сахара и подолгу смотрит в чашку.

— Глазастик, когда же приедет твой отец? — первое время вздыхает Кэлпурния. — Сердце кровью обливается смотреть, как ты дичаешь здесь. Мисс Александра дама суровая, а ты папина дочка.

Знала бы Кэлпурния насколько она папина дочка. Что она делала для своего отца. Как он учил ее охотиться, как учил разделывать дичь. Как держать нож. Как быть идеальной приманкой. Как быть подарком.

Как быть подарком — учил доктор Лектер. Его она тоже воспринимала как отца.

И Уилла Грэма.

То утро она помнит очень хорошо. Ничто не предвещало трагедию: папа, мама и она накрывали на стол завтрак. На сковороде жарилась яичница, буднично зазвонил телефон.

После звонка и начался кошмар. Абигейл и сейчас видит, как папа сходит с ума и перерезает маме горло. Выталкивает ее окровавленное тело за дверь под ноги Уиллу Грэму. И хватает Абигейл, сзади, и приставляет нож к горлу.

Уилл Грэм с пистолетом входит на их кухню. Отец угрожает, но Уилл Грэм прицеливается. Выстрел звучит одновременно с острой болью, ей сначала кажется, что он промазал и попал в нее. Но нет, это папа чиркнул ножом, прежде чем его мозги разнесло по всей кухне.

На очках Уилла Грэма кровь, его трясет, так же, как и ее. И пока не входит аккуратный и элегантный доктор Лектер, Уилл никак не может зажать ей рану и остановить кровь.

Абигейл хочется все забыть, перечеркнуть. Представить, что ее отцом всегда был Уилл Грэм. Тогда они бы вместе мастерили приманки, и он бы ее учил ловить форель. Они валялись бы у реки на пристани все лето, питались бы одной рыбой. Уилл Грэм бы чинил катера и небольшие яхты, и учил ее управлять парусом. И она бы стала ветеринаром. И лечила бы животных, а не смотрела на них в прицел.

Доктор Алана Блум бы сказала, что ей нужно научиться жить без отцов. А журналистка Фредди Лаундс, понявшая больше про Абигейл, чем та ей рассказала, написала бы в своем блоге, что Абигейл, будучи убийцей, выбирает себе в суррогатные отцы — других убийц, более хитрых и хладнокровных.

Абигейл умеет обращаться с оружием, она умеет ориентироваться в лесу, она могла бы пойти работать егерем, но заставляет себя выбрать то, что понравилось бы Уиллу Грэму.

Тетя Александра и незримый Джек Кроуфорд выдыхают: девочка идет на поправку, она хочет лечить животных, она ведет себя нормально и хочет быть нормальной. Не удивительно, что как только Абигейл начинает ходить на занятия, тетя Александра съезжает со своим арсеналом. Их встречи показывают, как растет к ней доверие: сперва тетя приезжает несколько раз в неделю, потом по субботам, а спустя три года они пересекаются только по праздникам.

Абийгел втягивается в учебу. Она отличается от многих, у нее нет брезгливости, поэтому она на хорошем счету. Подготовка к тестам будоражит не больше, чем препарирование крыс и лягушек — ничто не сравнится с ее первым убитым олененком и разделкой туши.

***

Абигейл сидит за учебниками у Кэлпурнии и пьет чай, когда в пекарню вбегает запыхавшаяся тетя.

— Собирайся, — говорит она.

У тети лихорадочный блеск в глазах, нездоровая бледность. Руки у нее дрожат, и Абигейл понимает, что произошло.

— Он сбежал, да?

Тетя кивает. Но ничего не говорит, так как к ним идет Кэлпурния.

— Что случилось, Александра?

Тетя вымученно улыбается.

— Решила вот свозить племянницу на побережье, в пансионат, а то она уже зеленая от своих книг.

— Но тесты…

— Никуда от тебя не убегут. Пара дней чистого морского воздуха, спокойная обстановка и тишина пойдут на пользу больше, чем...

Абигейл собирает книги, пока Кэлпурния собирает им сладкие пироги в дорогу. Никто не видит, как Абигейл нарочно локтем сталкивает чайную чашку. Та летит, кружась в вечном полете, чтобы в итоге удариться о землю.

Стоит ли убегать, если смерть неизбежна?

Абигейл в бронежилете везут в микроавтобусе к океану, в какую-то дыру, охраняемую бойцами из спецподразделений. Она проводит там несколько дней. С ней никто не общается, предоставляя самой себе. А потом внезапно снова появляется тетя.

— Тесты в понедельник, ты готова вернуться в Мейкомб?

— Все кончилось? — в машине спрашивает Абигейл. — Его снова поймали?

Тетя молчит долго, прежде чем заговорить.

— Уилл Грэм помог бежать Ганнибалу Лектеру, когда того перевозили из балтиморской больницы в тюрьму. И…

— Ганнибал Лектер его убил?

— Пока разбираются, что случилось, но определенно Ганнибал Лектер хотел убить Уилла Грэма, а тот его. Оба мертвы.

Тетя стучит кулаком по рулю.

— Сукины дети! Как хорошо, что вы сдохли! Из-за вас погибло четверо полицейских, два охранника окружной тюрьмы и водитель. Горите в аду!

Абигейл молчит. Вот только внутри все сворачивается от холода.

Теперь она точно сирота.

— Ты как? — спрашивает тетя.

— Нормально.

На Абигейл находит то тупое равнодушие, которое у нее появлялось, когда доктор Лектер поил ее чаем с грибами или колол своими препаратами.

Этого следовало ожидать. Когда он отрезал ей ухо, он говорил, что хочет инсценировать ее смерть. Джек Кроуфорд уже подозревал ее в смерти Ника Бойла и в помощи отцу, соседи ненавидели, все считали пособницей дьявола, даже Уилл Грэм пришел в ужас и не сегодня-завтра отвернулся бы от нее. Исчезнуть, притвориться мертвой и жить под другой личиной — отличная идея. Не жалко даже уха, и волосами можно прикрыть уродливую яму. К тому же, доктор Лектер хороший хирург и ей не будет больно.

Когда она поняла, что он сделал с ее ухом, тогда ей стало не по себе. Но никто уже не мог помочь. Уилл Грэм, в чье горло и засунул доктор Лектер важную улику, сидел в психушке, для остальных она была вне досягаемости, мертвой.

— Кстати, у тебя появился новый отец, — говорит тетя. — Он тоже идет по программе защиты свидетелей. Я не видела его дело, на нем гриф секретности. Говорят, какой-то адвокат, попавший в переплет, чем-то важный для ФБР. Безобидный. Если ты не против, он поживет с тобой, если против, то ФБР купит вам дома по соседству. Надо, чтобы все считали, что вы дочь и отец. Справишься?

— Конечно.

Абигейл равнодушно жмет плечами. Ей не нравится, что ее вынуждают помогать какой-то там жертве, ее бесят жертвы. Но, в конце концов, взрослая дочь может и обижаться на отца, может не общаться с ним, так? А причины придумают местные сплетницы мисс Рейчел Хейверфорд и Кэлпурния.

Тетя улыбается, и Абигейл понимает, что ответила правильно.

В Мейкомб они приезжают после полудня, когда до вечера еще несколько часов, но время ланча давно прошло. В пекарни Кэлпурнии сидит мисс Рейчел Хейверфорд и какой-то северянин, одетый явно тепло для Алабамы — на нем плотная клетчатая рубашка и штормовка.

— А, Аттикус Финч приехал чуть раньше, — говорит тетя, ловко загоняет свой пикап между велосипедом и лодкой. — Пойдем, познакомлю.

Абигейл заторможено выходит из машины. Ей нечем дышать, и она непроизвольно хватается за горло. Ей кажется, ее шрамы разошлись, и шарф намок от крови.

— Джин Луиза Финч, что с тобой? — как сквозь толщу воды слышится голос тети.

Абигейл нервно сглатывает и не без усилия заходит в пекарню.

— У бедняжки шок, — бормочет Кэлпурния. — Еще бы. Отца не видела четыре года, считай. И вот вздумал объявиться. Глазастик, хочешь шоколада с молоком?

«Отец» поворачивается. У него усталый, измождённый вид. Как она, он видит кошмары. Не только во сне, но и наяву. У него новые шрамы. Один довольно большой, но бледный, едва заметный, горизонтальной линией проходит посреди лба, с правой стороны. С левой стороны лица у уха еле заметный вертикальный штрих. И посреди правой скулы свежий, набухший рубец. Будто кто-то вонзил ему короткий нож прямо в щеку.

И кто знает, сколько шрамов скрыто под одеждой.

Глаза прячутся за очками в массивной оправе. Но это он. Живой. Отрешенный и опустошенный, обескровленный. Таким она запомнила его в последний раз — когда он глядел на нее с больничной каталки.

Один миг, и в его глазах вспыхивает узнавание. Он потрясен даже больше, чем она сама — и ничего удивительного. Он четыре года считал ее мертвой, он похоронил ее во второй раз, привык, что она прошлое.

А она еще не успела привыкнуть к его смерти.

— Я так скучала, папа.

Слова получаются естественно, сами собой. И его лицо оживает. Он улыбается не только ртом, скулами, но и глазами. Он счастлив, и она не выдерживает, подходит ближе и прижимается к нему.

— Тебе понравится Мейкомб, папа. Здесь есть река, а в ней есть рыба. Ты научишь меня рыбачить?

Она говорит все, что приходит в голову, не слыша ничего, пока он не обнимает ее в ответ. Он жив. Она жива. Тетя и Кэлпурния что-то щебечут. Тетя, наверняка, ничего не понимает, так ей и надо, пусть обращается к Джеку Кроуфорду за объяснениями. Мисс Рейчел Хейверфорд промокает глаза носовым платком, а потом шумно сморкается в него. Абигейл плевать на них всех.

Она не отпускает Уилла Грэма, а тот не отпускает ее.

Кошмары закончились. И во сне, и наяву. Для обоих.

Они научатся жить среди людей. И станут нормальными. Какими и должны быть Аттикус Финч и его дочь Джин Луиза.


End file.
